The Only Way Out
by Zona Toxica
Summary: When you find yourself in a situation you can't get out, you might have to do the unimaginable.


Hi everyone. ok so this is new shit, just read, enjoy and tell what you thought about it.

THE CHARACTERS AREN'T MINE, neither is the story i just translated it.

**THE ONLY WAY OUT by Nachuus**

A new threat was stalking Earth. Like if problems ever stopped…it was amazing how they came up with ideas to spoil the humans' lives. But they always had the Z warriors to save them, although the majority didn't know. It hasn't been three years since the fight with Buu, when they already had another Mr. Nobody trying to take over the planet.

The enemy was powerful there was no doubt about that, the only ones fit to fight him were Goku and Vegeta. But by the look of it, not even they had the enough strength to beat the sucker. They were fighting as a team like the used to do since their differences dissipated, at least from the prince.

He finally admitted that 'Kakarot' a third class warrior, a happy go lucky idiot, was better than him. Of course he admitted to himself. That confession would never reach Goku's ears. However, Goku didn't need to hear it to actually know it. He noticed that Vegeta no longer treated him like he used to. And that made him feel absolutely happy.

The pain from the beating and the blood boiling in his veins didn't prevent Goku from using his instant transmission to escape from the villain's hands. Never did he think of seeing himself in that situation again. But he really felt his energy below the ground. Vegeta was in the same state, or even worse.

The chosen place, not literally, was a small and damp cave. At least it was big enough for them to hide and think of a plan. That would be Vegeta's job, he was always the brains of the team, Goku had no doubt. From a small orifice, the sun's light and the bit of air came in through it. The cave was closed or something like that. To tell the truth, he really didn't put attention to where he was transmitting, he just wanted to escape from that freak. Vegeta broke the tense atmosphere when he proposed to do the fusion to kick their enemy's ass.

After recovering from his amaze, Goku smiled weakly and sat on a rock nearby and tried to reorder his mind. He was very exhausted.

"You think he'll find us here?" whispered Goku, his voice coming out husky from being silent for a long time.

The only noise previously was their partly breathing, after a pitiful and painful fight. Vegeta frowned; he spit out blood and wiped his mouth with his fist and said something that sounded like 'shit'.

"I doubt it. It won't even be necessary to lower our Ki. You see how low it is." He leaned against the wall, exhausted "we can't do the fusion in these conditions" he added, deep down he was bit relieved.

He still felt uncomfortable doing those stupid, annoying, ballerina steps and having to share the same body with the man he called Kakarot, not caring what Goku said. But it was him who proposed to do it, because it was the only option.

Goku looked up at him "Why?"

Vegeta sighed, obviously frustrated "Because our Ki is uneven, stupid. Or wasn't it you, who said that our Ki has to be even so the fusion can work?"

"…" Goku shrugged.

"Even if we could, it wouldn't be enough power to beat that bastard." The prince sighed again.

Goku sighed and ran a hand through his hair "You're right, I'm sorry, everything hurts so much that I don't even know what I'm saying."

Vegeta smiled with sarcasm "that always happens to you. It's something that I shouldn't be surprised about."

The silence took over again, the only noise was the drip drop of water that hit against some rocks, Goku watched as Vegeta paced around the cave, with his arms crossed. Goku broke the silence.

"What can we do then, hm? We don't have senzu seeds and I don't have the enough energy to transmit us to Dende, so he can cure us."

Vegeta stopped his walk; he remained silent for a few seconds before he could say something about it.

"In that case…I think I know a way." He said with his back to Goku

"Really?" Goku looked at him, his eyes filled with curiosity

"It forms part of our saiyan nature, though I've never been proud of it…"

"What are you talking about? I don't get it."

"When planet Vegeta still existed, the saiyans used a method to increase their power level, without the need of using another technology factor…"

"…" Goku's eyes went wide

Vegeta spun around and looked at him "Having _sex_ with others increased their Ki. And if the woman, or whoever, refused, they would get raped."

"…" Goku's mouth hanged opened, thunderstruck.

"…"

"W-what do you have in mind?" he stuttered

"…Though this method could raise our power, it won't be enough, because it would raise just a bit." He added

"…" Goku went tense, when he saw a gran offer coming his way; he never thought Vegeta would say something like that. Vegeta looked at him firmly; the serious expression on his face remained immune.

"We need your instant transmission, Kakarot."

Goku jumped to his feet "Wait a second, Vegeta! You're not asking me to rape you, or something like that, right!?"

Vegeta looked up at him, skeptic "Of course not you, idiot! Rape means to do something without caring if the other repels! I am not repelling!"

"Well, it's just that…" he said doubtfully.

"…" Vegeta rolled his eyes and stared back at him

Goku smiled faintly "No. Don't worry, I won't do anything that would reduce you as a warrior and as a person. Your pride is big, you never let us forget that."

"I know, I know! But, do you a better idea, Kakarot?" Vegeta growled, stepping closer to him

"Well no-"

His words were interrupted when Vegeta grabbed him by his shirt, pulled him down and pressed his lips against his own. It was the weirdest sensation Goku has ever felt. But still, he kissed Vegeta back. The contact was so passionate and greedy, he took a fistful of Vegeta's hair, without breaking the kiss, he pulled Vegeta's head back in a better angle, Vegeta's hands held on Goku's forearms. Goku reacted at the feeling of their tongues intertwining, he let go of Vegeta's lips and slowly pushed him away, both his hands on the prince's shoulders.

"Wait a second…what if Bulma and Chichi…?"

"They don't have to know." He interrupted

Goku looked at him with worry "You really wanna do this?"

"It's the only way out." His tone of voice sounded bored "I didn't think you would hesitate so much…"

"It not that, it's just…"

"Don't think about it." He gave Goku a slight punch in the abdomen

"Vegeta-"

"If you think too much about it, it will only be worse." He got on his tip toes and kissed his old rival again.

Goku gave no more buts.

* * *

The moistness of the ground was sticky. The air kept being insufficient…and even more when Goku felt the need to absorb him completely in breathtaking kisses, Vegeta felt the entire weight of Goku's body against his. When the saiyan, who was raised in Earth pressed himself closer to him, it provoked him to unintentionally moan. Truth be told, he had a very stray idea of how would Goku be in these…circumstances. He believed Goku would do it with calmness and patients, like if the world stopped turning and he had the hands of time on his side.

He was right. Goku was soft and showed him a lot of fondness, it was obvious that the man was making love to him, clean and sincerely and to be honest it didn't bother him at all. He wrapped his arms around Goku's neck and leaned up to kiss him when Goku pushed himself deeper inside him and began a faster thrust that made tears run down his face. Why did he kiss him? Was it the heat of the moment?

Every hair on their bodies stood on end, their sweating bodies passionately moved together in the silence, choked in their own moans that echoed around the cave. This stunned the prince a little, he never thought of having this kind of intimacy with his eternal rival. It was such an unreal pleasure. So unreal, that he wondered if it would happen again. The most logical was, that it wouldn't happen again. But, who knows.

Minutes later, he remembered the reason of why he was letting Goku do what he was doing to his body when Goku's Ki increased a bit. He smiled. Finally, he was beginning to feel uncomfortable with himself.

* * *

"Hmm, I haven't thought about it…" he said with a slight crimson covering his cheeks

"Huh? In what?" Goku stuttered, he was more cheerful and was looking for Dende's Ki

"In how will I have the balls to look at you after what happened" Vegeta growled as he shoved his tank top on

"…" Goku ran his eyes over the prince's body

Vegeta turned and looked at him "But you don't have that problem, freak"

Goku laughed between his teeth

"You don't fool me. I bet you even enjoyed it."

"You enjoyed as much as me, am I right?" said Goku as he smiled, Vegeta looked away, wordless.

Goku knew Vegeta very well, he knew him like the palm of his hand. And maybe Vegeta's silent answer was a yes. After a few minutes Goku gestured the prince to get close when he finally found his friend's Ki, Vegeta walked closer to him and gave him an intense glare.

"No one will ever know. You have me word." He said before Vegeta could speak

Vegeta was shocked, this man knew him very well that he knew what he was going to tell him. Or more like warn in his case. Maybe Goku wanted to avoid Vegeta's frustration.

"…I always knew that behind that 'innocent' mask, you were a fucking pervert." he frowned, though his voice sounded grumpy, there were no signs of real annoyance in his words.

Goku gave him a tender smile as he wrapped his arm around the prince's waist and pulled him closer to his body, earning a low growl. Both saiyans disappeared faster than a blink of an eye.


End file.
